Douglas's Grand Adventure
by dragonmaster396
Summary: this a story of a boy who starts out his pokemon journey in a strange way meeting a friend in a strange way and helping him out and discover his love. Rated T for violence and M on M pairings ON HIATUS all my stories are on hiatus will not abandon any
1. Chapter 1

**Authers note: This is my first fanfiction i hope you like it please read and review it all suggestions will be taken into account and flames will just be used to keep me warm i hope you enjoy reading it im not a very good writer so updates may be few and far between enjoy**

**Disclaimer ido not own pokemon all i own is the story line and some of the charachters**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Douglas's grand adventure

Chaper 1 Surprises

In this world there are creatures called Pokémon they are all different with different attributes and attacks. There are also trainers who capture Pokémon and then battle them with each others but as always there are those who use Pokémon for evil. There are many factions that use them for such but the most well know is team rocket. In this story we follow a trainer who is about to start his journey in the world of Pokémon.

Douglas was about to turn 12 he was a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He grew up in a town called pallet in the kanto region. His greatest dream was to go on a journey with Pokémon and be a great trainer like his cousin. He was getting ready to receive his first Pokémon but he had no idea who his first Pokémon should be. The day before he was to get his first Pokémon he decided to take a walk in the woods near his home to try and figure out what Pokémon he was going to choose. As he was walking through the woods he heard a strange noise behind him he turned and looked but couldn't see anything he started walking again and then there was a loud screech from behind him but he couldn't see anything.

"Is anyone there" he shouted "If anyone is there please come out" nothing not a sound was heard. He started walking to where he thought the sound had came from as he was walking he tripped over a tree root and fell. As he was pushing himself up his hand met some thing round he thought it was a rock but it felt metallic so he thought it was a poke ball. He put it in his pocket and started walking again he came to a clearing and there in the centre was a bright blue bird it was almost glowing it was definitely an articuno but it was young it had an injured wing so it couldn't fly again he approached carefully and it looked towards him. It tried to get away from him but its foot was trapped between some tree roots.

'It looks awfully weak it must have been stuck here for a while' Douglas thought

"Don't worry I wont hurt you I would like to help you if you will let me" he said to articuno as he approached carefully but articuno just shot an ice beam at him he jumped to the side to avoid it and landed on his side feeling the ball in his pocket he decided he had no choice but to try. He stood up and took the ball from his pocket.

"POKEBALL GO!!!" he shouted as he threw the ball towards articuno it hit and articuno turned into red light and went inside the ball. The poke ball fell to the ground and wobbled once, twice, three times then it stopped and made a popping sound Douglas stood in shock as he looked towards the poke ball he never thought it would work as he picked up the ball and examined it he noticed that it wasn't red like other poke balls it was blue with an M on the front.

"Damn this isn't a poke ball it's a master ball I cant believe I just found one in the woods" he exclaimed "Wait a minute I just captured and articuno YES I cant believe it I just captured my first Pokémon and it was an articuno"

He ran home as fast as he could decide to keep this a secret until he spoke to professor oak the next day. As soon as he got home he ran up to his room and hid the master ball under his bed and went down to talk to his mom.

"Hey mom I'm home" he said as he walked into the living room.

"Hi honey how was your walk" She asked

"It was good I decided what Pokémon I would like" He answered with a smile

"Really who are you going to choose" She asked

"I'm going to choose charmander I like the idea of a fire Pokémon" He said thoughtfully

"That good it's a pity your cousin can't see you off but he's on one of his journeys again" She said with a sigh

"That's ok maybe I'll meet him while I'm out exploring myself" He said

"Ok honey maybe you should head to bed now you have a big day tomorrow" His mom said

"Ok goodnight mom" he said as he headed up to his room.

He sat on his bed for a while thinking about tomorrow what was he going to say to professor oak about articuno and his impending journey. He also thought about the others that would be leaving at the same time as him. He knew both of them one of them he liked James. He was a nice enough guy but tended to keep to himself. The other Michael had been his best friend for years they thought about traveling together but decided to go their separate ways and possibly meet up somewhere down the line. They thought it would be fun. Douglas didn't really want to go alone but went along with it because it sounded good. Michael was also the only one that knew Douglas's secret. The secret that he was gay he had known he was gay for about a year now and the only person he had told was Michael. He hoped to find someone special while he was traveling but he never really thought that he would but he still held onto hope that he would find someone. After thinking about everything he decided that tomorrow he would pick his Pokémon then wait for everyone to leave before talking to professor oak and nothing was going to stop him from going on his journey. He had been looking forward to this for years now he had even bought a belt that allows poke balls to be attached to it for easy access. After this he went to sleep.

He woke up the next morning early so that he wouldn't be late to see professor oak he had decided last night to tell his mom he was gay he couldn't keep it from her any more and he was leaving today anyway so even if she reacted badly he wouldnt be around for it so he got up and got dressed and put on his belt the took out the master ball with articuno in it and pressed the button that made the ball shrink then attached it to his belt and covered it with his jacket so no one would see it then headed downstairs he went into the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast.

"Have a seat honey breakfast will be ready in a minute pancakes today have to give you a lot of energy" she said

"Ok mom after breakfast can we talk" he said as he sat down looking a little nervious

"Sure honey" she said as she sat the pancakes on the table they ate in silence because Douglas was to worried to be scared after he was finished and the dishes were done they went and sat in the living room Douglas was shuffling his feet nervously as he got ready to tell his mom his big secret.

"Mom there is something I want to tell you before I leave and I don't know how you will take it" he said nervously

"What is it honey you can tell me anything" she said softly

"Well mom the thing is...the thing is I'm...IM G...G...Gay" he stammered then he sat there silently waiting for a response

"Are you sure honey" she asked

"Yes I've known for about a year now" he answered

"Well then there is only one thing I can do" She said

"And what's that mom" he asked in barely a whisper

"The only thing I can do is love you like I always have" She said with a smile

"Thank you mom I love you too and I promise ill call you every chance I get while I'm traveling" He replied with tears in his eyes. They hugged for a while then Douglas went to wash his face.

"Well mom I better get going ill come see you before I leave" he said as he grabbed his bag with all his things in.

"Ok honey ill see you later" she said "My little boy is all grown up"

"Awwwww mom don't you'll get me crying again" He laughed on his way to the door "Ill see you in a while"

He walked out the door and started on his way up the road to professor oaks lab which was on the outskirts of town and was quite a large place the house and lab its self wasn't that big but out behind the lab was a lot of land where the professor let all the Pokémon out to run around and get some exercise when he got to the lab he knocked professor oak answered the door.

"Well Douglas you're a little early well come in and we will wait for the rest" he said stepping to the side to let me in

"Thanks professor" I said "I'm kind of excited about today I can't wait to get my first Pokémon"

"Well that's understandable everyone is excited the first time" He said laughing

"It took me along time to decide what Pokémon I wanted to choose" I replied

"Well that's good so what Pokémon did you decide on" he asked

"Well I thought about it for along time and decided on charmander I like the thought of a fire type" I answered

"Charmander is a good choice they tend to be very loyal and strong" He replied

As we sat there talking there was a knock on the door and the professor went to answer it Douglas sat there trying to figure out how to tell the professor about the articuno I captured but he was drawing a blank he thought it best just to tell him what happened when he was shaken from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey dude what's up" said Michael

"Hey nothing much just thinking" he said "how are you dude"

"I'm good totally excited about today but who isn't" He said with a big grin on his face

"Cool me too" Douglas replied just then he saw James standing off to the side "hey James how're you"

"I'm fine" He said while looking down

"Well then shall we get started if you'll come back to the lab" said professor oak from the door we walked out to the lab where a pedestal sat with three poke balls on it one with a flame symbol one with a water symbol and the other with a leaf symbol on it obviously to stand for what Pokémon was inside.

"Ok since you were here first Douglas why don't you choose first" said professor oak

"I choose charmander" said Douglas as he reached out and picked up the poke ball with the flame on it as he picked it up it opened an out came a red lizard with a flame on its tale it was a charmander it was cute Douglas reached down and petted it on the head.

"Looks like you and me are going to be partners" Douglas said to it knowing he wouldn't get an answer because it could only say its own name but it did reply energetically he held out the poke ball and said "charmander return" and charmander returned to the poke ball he then waited while Michael and James picked their Pokémon Michael took bulbasaur and James took squirtle.

"Well now you all have your Pokémon here are your poke balls for capturing Pokémon and your pokédex that will give you the information about the Pokémon that you will meet along the way" said the professor handing us some poke balls and a pokédex.

"Thank you professor" We all said at the same time then the others left

"Ummm professor can I talk to you out side for a minute" Douglas asked

"Sure" said the professor "The door that leads out back is over here"

They walked outside into the sunny weather and stood outside a fence with a lot of Taurus running around.

"Professor last night I took a walk in the woods and heard some noises so I went to investigate what it was but I tripped and found this" said Douglas as he took the master ball off his belt.

"That's a master ball isn't it wow they are hard to come by" Said the professor examining the ball

"I think so but that's not all I went into a clearing and found well it will be easier to show you" he said making the ball bigger and threw it forward where it sprung open and articuno emerged still with an injured wing the professor stared at it shocked Douglas walked forward and petted the articuno and was surprised when it didn't shy away from him.

"You see professor I was trying to help this articuno but it was stuck in some tree roots and couldn't move and its wing is injured and I had the ball in my hand I thought it was an ordinary poke ball and just threw it not expecting to catch it but it worked I decided to let you know" Said Douglas

"Douglas I never though anyone would capture an articuno but you did it as your first capture" said professor oak

"What should I do professor" he asked

"Well I think you should take him with you he seems to be attached to you but lets fix his wing first" said the professor

"Ok but I guess ill have to keep him a secret from other trainers or they might try to steal him" said Douglas with a thought full look.

"Yes that would be wise but you won't be able to keep him a secret for long but you can try" said the professor.

The professor then went in to his lab and brought out a potion he told Douglas that it was a hyper potion and that it would almost instantly heal articuno wing but he should rest it over night so Douglas decided to stay in pallet one more night and then leave when articuno was feeling better. After spraying the potion on articuno wing Douglas returned articuno to his poke ball and headed home he would start his journey tomorrow after articuno was healed the professor also gave him a lot of Pokémon food for articuno it should last along while but he said I was to call him if I ran out of food for him because he needs specialized food. As he reached home his mom was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Hey mom I'm home" he shouted as he entered the house

"Hey honey did you get your Pokémon" his mom asked

"Yeah come into the back door and ill show you" he replied

So they went into the back door and Douglas took out charmander's poke ball and shouted "GO CHARMANDER" the ball popped open and charmander came out.

"Ohhhhh he's so cute" His mom exclaimed

"Mom there is something else last night when I was walking in the woods I caught a Pokémon" he said

"Really what was it" she asked

He took out the master ball and threw it into the air and shouted "GO ARTICUNO" and articuno came out of the poke ball flew into the air and soured down and landed next to Douglas.

"Mom I would like you to meet articuno, articuno meet my mom" he said laughing at the expression on his moms face.

"That's a legendary Pokémon and it was your first capture that's amazing" she said in a shocked voice

"Yeah professor oak said so too but I have to wait till tomorrow to leave to give him a chance to heal up he had an injured wing when I captured him but professor oak fixed him up ill leave tomorrow so ill be here tonight" he replied

"Ok well put them back into their poke balls to rest for now and come have lunch" she said

"Nah ill put them back in their balls after lunch they must be hungry too" he said "Come on articuno charmander lets get some food"

They headed in side Douglas put some food in two bowls and put them next to the table and the Pokémon started eating and so did he they sat there for about half an hour before they finished after lunch he out articuno and charmander back into their poke balls and decided to take a walk around town. As he was walking around town he met Michael who was about to leave on his journey.

"Hey Michael you leaving now" shouted Douglas as he approached Michael

"Yeah first stop viridian city" he said "and I already caught my first Pokémon it was a Pidgeotto I found it near the woods"

"That's cool I caught my first to but I'm not going to tell you what it was" Douglas replied

"Awwwww how come" Michael replied "I told you what I caught"

"I tell you what why don't we have a battle for practice" said Douglas "You are my best friend so I trust you I know the perfect place to have our battle and one more thing you cant tell anyone about the Pokémon I caught ok"

"Ok cool lets go" replied Michael enthusiastically

They headed into the woods and Douglas led them to the clearing where he found articuno when he saw it in the light he noticed that it was a large clearing it was large enough for a battle and was secluded enough that no one would see them.

"Ok this will be a two on two battles no time limit and substitutions are allowed is that ok with you" said Douglas

"Yeah that's fine by me ill start then shall I" replied Michael

Michael threw his poke ball in the air and shouted "GO BULBASAUR" a small creature popped out that had a green bulb on its back had two fangs like teeth it was a bluish green in color and it was quite cute. Douglas then took out his poke ball threw it in the air and shouted "GO CHARMANDER" the ball spun around and charmander emerged from the ball.

"Ok here we go" said Douglas "You can have the first move Michael"

"BULBASAUR TACKLE ATTACK" Michael shouted and bulbasaur charged towards charmander.

"CHARMANDER DODGE" shouted Douglas and charmander jumped to the side to avoid the attack "CHARMANDER SCRATCH ATTACK" and charmander began scratching at bulbasaur very quickly.

"Bulbasaur get away from him" shouted Michael

"Charmander ember attack" shouted Douglas and small pieces of fire shot from charmander's mouth straight towards bulbasaur

"Bulbasaur dodge quick" shouted Michael but he wasn't fast enough and the ember attack caught bulbasaur right in the face.

"Ok charmander one last ember attack and this battle is over" shouted Douglas and charmander opened his mouth and instead of and ember attack a large flame erupted from his maw. And hit bulbasaur dead on bulbasaur fell on the ground the battle was over and Douglas looked on in surprise as he realized that his charmander just used a flamethrower not ember.

"Wow Douglas your charmander just used flamethrower that's so cool" said Michael

"Yeah that so cool charmander you rock we won all thanks to you" said Douglas hugging charmander "Charmander you're so strong were going to be a great team"

"Shall we battle our new Pokémon together and see how we do" asked Michael

"Yeah that sounds good charmander return" said Douglas holding out the poke ball "Ok remember you promised not to tell anyone about this Pokémon"

"Yeah I can't wait to see it go Pidgeotto" said Michael throwing a poke ball in the air it opened and a large bird came out it was very agile as it flew through the air it feathers gleamed as the sunlight hit them it continued to fly around us it was a magnificent sight but Douglas had seen better but not by much.

"Ok Douglas it's your turn" said Michael

"Ok but you promised not to tell anyone" replied Douglas

"Yeah I know so lets see this secret Pokémon of yours" said Michael impatiently

"Ok GO ARTICUNO" shouted Douglas throwing the master ball in the air it popped open and articuno soared out and circled them and then came in to land next to Douglas who was laughing like mad at the shocked look on Michael's face.

"Well what do you think my friend not bad for my first capture" said Douglas still laughing

"That was the first Pokémon you caught that's amazing it's a legendary articuno how did you catch him" said Michael still staring at the articuno which was snuggling into Douglas's side Douglas explained how he came to catch articuno and Michael listened intently.

"Wow that's so cool so articuno was your first Pokémon not charmander" said Michael

"Yeah and ill be starting my journey tomorrow instead of today to give articuno a chance to fully recover and the reason I asked you not to tell anyone is because of someone found out I had it they might try to take him from me and I couldn't bare that I've grown attached to him apart from you he's fast becoming my best friend" Douglas said gazing lovingly at the ball that held articuno the rest of the battle was forgotten as they chatted.

"By the way Douglas have you told your mom that you're gay yet" asked Michael

"Yeah I told her before I left to go to professor oak's lab" replied Douglas

"I'm guessing that she took it well considering that you're smiling" said Michael

"Yeah she said could only love me like she always had" said Douglas with a big smile on his face

"Well I guess this is where we say goodbye" said Michael as he stood up

"No its not good bye just see you later we will see each other again" said Douglas pulling Michael into a hug. They broke the hug and went their separate ways Michael headed out of town on to route one which leads to viridian city Douglas headed to professor oaks lab to get his Pokémon checked after the battle he knocked on the door and Tracy answered the door.

"Hi Tracy just came by to get my Pokémon checked out just had a battle" said Douglas

"Hey Douglas that's ok come on in so how did your first battle go" asked Tracy

"It went great I won and charmander knows flamethrower now" Douglas replied

"That's great charmander is growing stronger" said Tracy leading Douglas into a room with a bunch of equipment "If you let your Pokémon out of their balls ill take a look at them"

"Ok come on out guys" said Douglas as he threw the balls forward and charmander and articuno came out Douglas noticed the shocked look on Tracy's face as he looked at articuno

"Is that an articuno?" asked Tracy

"Yeah didn't professor oak tell you I caught one last night" I replied

"No I haven't seen the professor yet to day I was out feeding the Pokémon this morning and just got back when you knocked on the door" said Tracy

"Oh ok well I caught him last night when I was walking in the woods he had an injured wing and his foot was stuck in some tree roots I found the ball when I was walking to where he was so when he wouldn't let me get near enough to help I just threw the ball and caught him turns out it was a master ball that I found so when I threw it there was no doubt I would have caught him I told everything to professor oak this morning and he said I should keep him with me because he's kind of attached to me to be honest I'm kind of attached to him as well" I said as Tracy examined my Pokémon.

"That's cool well everyone is fine take good care of articuno his wing will be fine by tomorrow" said Tracy

"Cool well I'm going to head home now ill come by to get articuno checked out before I leave tomorrow just to make sure he's ok thanks Tracy ill see you tomorrow" said Douglas as he headed for the door "Oh and Tracy I'm trying to keep this a secret so please don't tell anyone"

"Ok ill keep it a secret but it will come out at some point" said Tracy

"Yeah I know professor oak said the same thing" He said with a smile

Douglas then headed home as he got home he thought he saw some thing in the woods but when he took a closer look but nothing was there so he kept walking he then saw it again.

"Is someone there" Douglas said "If someone's there come out where I can see you"

He then heard some one stumbling through the brush then a boy about his age came out of the brush and collapsed Douglas ran forward to help when he got close he saw that the boy had a burst lip and the beginnings of a black eye but he also noticed that the boy was very cute he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and ran back to professor oaks lab because it was closest he ran up the path and banged on the door the professor opened the door and gasped at what he saw.

"Douglas what's going on who is that" asked the professor

"I don't know I was walking home and he came out of the woods he looks like he has been beaten but I don't know him" replied Douglas

"Well bring him in and lay him on the couch and well see what's wrong" said the professor Douglas walked in and placed the boy on the couch the professor looked the boy over.

"Your right he has been beaten but its not that serious I think he's just past out he should wake up soon will you stay with him" said the professor

"Yeah can you call officer jenny and my mom and let them know what's happened" replied Douglas

"Yes of course if he wakes up try to find out what has happened" said the professor

"Ok ill try but I don't know if he will tell me but ill try" said Douglas

"Well just try your best he looks likes your age so he might respond better to you than he would to me or Tracy" said the professor

"Ok ill give it my best shot" He said looking at the boy the professor left after that to make the calls and Douglas just sat there waiting for the boy to wake up he sat there looking at the boy he found him self falling for the boy he didn't want to but he couldn't help it he couldn't wait to talk to the boy but he was sure he wasn't gay but he couldn't help that he was falling for him. Just then the boy started to stir he slowly opened his eyes.

"Owwww my head where am I" he said

"You're at professor oaks research lab I found you when you came out of the woods and brought you here can you tell me your name" said Douglas

"Yeah my name is Andrew" he said

"Ok Andrew my name is Douglas can you tell me what happened to you" asked Douglas

"I can't! If I do you will probably beat me up too" he said looking down

"I promise you I wont I have an idea about what it is but I would rather you tell me" said Douglas

"Ok I live in viridian city I lived with my dad I don't know what happened to my mom he would never tell me he was always angry and I never knew why he only got worse when he got drunk which was every weekend I just tried to stay out of his way but I made the mistake of telling him that…that…that well I'm…I'm…gay" he said looking like he wanted to run from the room.

"Its ok I'm gay too so don't worry about that I want to help you" Douglas said with a smile

"Thanks I was worried that you would hate me but never mind when I let that slip during an argument with him he went nuts and started hitting me I managed to get away from him and ran into the woods the next thing I knew I woke up here and that's what happened" he said and started crying Douglas immediately sat next to him and held him as he cried eventually he fell asleep Douglas lay him down on the couch and went to see the professor.

"Professor I've found out what happened" said Douglas as he walked into the lab. Douglas related everything that Andrew had told him about what happened the professor was a little taken aback about what he heard about why he was beaten he didn't think that happened anymore he then realized that there will always be bigots out there he did ask why Andrew had told him all of this Douglas hesitated.

"Well he told me all of this because I told him I was gay to" he said in a small voice

"Its ok it doesn't matter to me who you love it only matters what kind of person you are and your are a very good person" said professor oak

"Yeah I agree with the professor" said Tracy

"Well I'm going to go back and sit with him and its late when he wakes up ill take him to my house he will be more comfortable there and my mom will be able to help me make sure he's ok" said Douglas

As Douglas walked back to the living room and found Andrew still sleeping Douglas sat down and lifted Andrews head onto his lap and stroked his hair.

"You know I think I'm starting to fall in love with you but I don't know if you would even be interested in me" Douglas whispered sadly

"I am interested in you I was the minute I saw you but I didn't think you would be interested in me" Andrew said in a sleepy voice

"I didn't know you were awake" Said Douglas in a surprised tone

"Well when you started stroking my hair I woke up and I heard what you said I liked it no one has ever been as nice to me as you have and I think your cute and funny and I think I love you I've never felt this way about someone before I've had crushed and that but I have never felt like this before" Andrew said beginning to tear up

"I think I love you too I feel the same way you do I have had crushes too but I've never felt like this before I only have one question for you will you be my boyfriend" Douglas asked blushing furiously

"Yes I will" Andrew said hugging Douglas around the neck and kissing him on the lips both boys felt electricity flowing through their bodies.

"Wow did you feel that?" asked Douglas

"Yeah that was cool it felt like electricity was flowing through me" answered Andrew

"Yeah I felt it too it was cool" said Douglas

"What should we do now" asked Andrew

"Well lets talk to professor oak then we will go to my house we need to talk to professor oak to find out what we will need to do tomorrow because I will be leaving to go on my Pokémon journey I want you to come with me but that has to be your choice also I think officer jenny will be coming by tomorrow to get your story" said Douglas

"Do I have to tell her" asked Andrew

"Yes we want your father to pay for beating you" Douglas replied in a strong tone

"Ok but only if you are there" replied Andrew in a pleading voice

"Its ok ill be there sitting right there next to you" replied Douglas "but we can't let your dad get away with this"

With that said they got up and headed into the lab where professor oak was working away examining the Pokémon for new trainers that were supposed to come the next day.

"Professor were going to go back to my house now but I wanted to talk to you first about tomorrow" Asked Douglas

"What about tomorrow" asked the professor with an inquiring look on his face?

"Well as you know I leave on my journey tomorrow and I was hoping that Andrew could come with me after all he is the same age as me" Douglas asked hopefully

"Well I think that would work considering I only have two trainers coming tomorrow and three Pokémon I think I can so that" said professor oak thoughtfully

"What you mean I can actually get a Pokémon?" asked Andrew shocked

"Yes if you could stop by my lab tomorrow afternoon after you are finished with officer jenny you can pick one which one do you want and ill put it by for you" said professor oak happily

"I would like a bulbasaur I always wanted to do this but my father wouldn't let me he wanted me to stay at home" said Andrew sadly

"Its ok we will be traveling together we can have fun along the way you can forget your father I have a funny feeling he wont be able to stop you" said Douglas with a smile "Professor did you call my mom and let her know what was happening"

"No sorry I forgot to call her after I was finished with officer jenny do you want to call her now" said the professor

"No that's ok do you have a piece of paper I can use to send a message" asked Douglas

"Yes right here but how you going to send it Ohhhhh I get it" said the professor with a knowing look on his face

Douglas quickly jotted a not down on the paper

_Mom bringing a friend home will explain_

_More when we get there_

_Douglas_

With the note written he went outside with everyone.

"Andrew I would like to introduce you to one of my Pokémon I was going to keep him a secret but as everyone keeps telling me I won't be able to keep it a secret for long so I might as well not and just hope I can avoid trouble" said Douglas

"Ok what kind of Pokémon is it then" asked Andrew

"Just watch GO ARTICUNO" said Douglas as he threw the poke ball into the air articuno burst out of the poke ball and circled around with his shining wings glittering in the moonlight as he circled around and landed next to Douglas snuggling in to his side as he was laughing at the expression on Andrews face.

"Articuno can you take this message to my mom can you remember where that is" Douglas asked articuno.

Articuno just nodded slightly grabbed the message then took off in the direction of Douglas's house.

"You caught an articuno" asked Andrew in a shocked voice

"Yeah ill tell you about it on the way home" replied Douglas "Well professor we will see you tomorrow bye Tracy"

With that they left the lab and started walking towards Douglas's house as they were waling Douglas was telling Andrew about how he found articuno and unconsciously they were holding hands as they walked as they neared home Andrew was walking with his head on Douglas's shoulder as he was talking. When they got to the house Douglas walked in first said hi to his mom and introduced Andrew as his boyfriend before he thought about it.

"Ohhhhh sorry Andrew I didn't think before I said that" said Douglas sheepishly

"Its ok it doesn't matter I'm actually a little proud that you introduced me that way it kind of gave me good feelings" said Andrew with a smile

"Ok it's just a good thing my mom already knew I'm gay" said Douglas

"Yes and I'm glad you have found someone now can you please tell me what's going on I got a very big shock when articuno came soaring in the window and dropped a message on my lap and then landed in the corner" said my mom and we all sat down on the couch and we explained what happened by the time they were finished explaining what Andrew had been through she was livid she went to make some dinner mumbling all the way about how she could never understand how people can treat their children like that after having dinner and feeding the Pokémon Douglas and Andrew went upstairs to his room the minute they were along Douglas pulled Andrew into a loving hug and held him for about ten minutes before they broke the embrace and stared into each others eyes and they leaned forward and kissed deeply the kiss only lasted a few seconds but to them it lasted an eternity. When they broke the kiss they just stood there staring deeply into each others eyes until Andrew broke the stare with a yawn and Douglas burst into hysterical laughter.

"Come on lets go to bed" said Douglas leading Andrew over to the bed as they changes into sleeping clothes and lay down with Douglas wrapping his arms around Andrew as if to protect him whilst he slept he lay there watching sleep thinking _'I'm never going to let anyone hurt him again'_

The next morning the boys were shaken awake by Douglas's mom they awoke slowly once they were awake they noticed that they had changed positions slightly Douglas was lying on his back with Andrew using his chest as a pillow and Douglas had his arm around Andrew Douglas's mom walked out of the room after she realized that they were awake now as she walked out the door making the comment that they looked 'cute' together.

"Come on we better get up I need to use the bathroom then I guess we should shower before officer jenny gets here then we need to go to professor oaks and get your Pokémon" said Douglas

"Yeah by the way where is the bathroom" asked Andrew

Douglas took him by the hand and led him down the hall to the bathroom once they were inside they both took up positions at the toilet and began reliving there bladders.

"Why don't we shower together just to save time" asked Douglas

"Yeah sure why not it should be fun" said Andrew with a big smile on his face.

Once they were finished in the shower they went back to Douglas's room to get changed when Andrew realized that the only clothes he had were the ones he was wearing yesterday.

"Douglas I don't have any more clothes apart from the ones I wore yesterday" said Andrew

"That's ok you can borrow some of mine" replied Douglas walking over to his dresser and pulling out some clothes that he could wear. After they were dressed they went down stairs to have breakfast as they were eating there was a knock on the door and Douglas went to answer it when he got the door there was a woman standing there in a uniform.

"Hi there how ca I help" asked Douglas

"Hi there I'm hear to speak to a boy named Andrew professor oak called me yesterday and told me he was the victim of an assault" Said the woman "Ooooops I forgot to introduce myself I'm officer jenny"

"Well officer I'm Douglas please come in Andrew is in the other room I was the one that found him" said Douglas

"Well I guess we should get this over with" said officer jenny

"If you will have a seat over there I will get Andrew" said Douglas and he then went into the kitchen and told Andrew that officer jenny was there they then went and sat in the living room and spent the next hour telling her what happened to Andrew and how Douglas found them after she asked some questions trying to get all the information that she could she stood up ready to leave.

"Well I think I have enough to arrest him now don't worry you wont have to see him again do you know where you will be if I need to reach you" she asked

"Well not really we are both leaving to today for our journey after we are done here we will be going to professor oaks so Andrew can get his Pokémon then we will be headed for route one then viridian city it should take a few days to get to the city" said Douglas thoughtfully

"Ok well when you get to the city please stop by the police station and ill let you know what's happening" said officer jenny

"Ok so we will see you in a few days" said Douglas with a big smile

With that said officer jenny left then they headed out to professor oaks lab when they got there they knocked on the door and the professor answered it.

"Oh Douglas Andrew I didn't expect you so soon" said the professor

"Yeah well officer jenny was early and we finished quickly she asked us to stop by when we got to viridian city and she would let us know what happened" said Douglas

"Well that's good well come in and ill get that Pokémon for you" said the professor

"Ok then we will go back to my house pick up or things then we'll be on our way" said Douglas happily

"Well when we get to viridian city we will have to stop by my old house so I can get my things" said Andrew sadly

"Its ok Andrew ill be right there with you all the way" said Douglas giving him a kiss on the cheek making his face turn so red he was surprised he wasn't giving off a glow. They followed the professor in to the lab where the pedestal was with the Poke balls were sitting obviously they got there first.

"So Andrew what Pokémon is it that you wanted as your first" Asked to professor

"I wanted a bulbasaur I think that would be a great Pokémon to have" Answered Andrew

"Great here you go then" said the professor handing Andrew the poke ball with the leaf symbol on it Andrew then threw the ball forward and a bulbasaur came out.

"Hey bulbasaur you and me are going to be partners" said Andrew petting bulbasaur on the head.

"Well now that you have your Pokémon here is your pokédex and poke balls" said the professor

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me it's like a dream come true" Andrew said with tears running down his face Douglas pulled him into a hug while he calmed down. Once Andrew had calmed down they both said good bye to the professor and started walking home when they arrived the greeted Douglas's mom then went up stairs and grabbed the two bags one had a tent and two sleeping bags the other had Douglas's clothes and food in it as they were about to leave Douglas's mom called them into the kitchen.

"Boys I know you are leaving I do wish you weren't but I know this is something you have to do so I got both of you something" she said handing them both a pokétech which had a cell phone a clock a radio and a map function built into it they both looked at her in shock

"Mom you didn't have to do this" said Douglas still shocked

"Yeah" was all Andrew could say

"Well boy I know that you wont always be able to get to a phone to call me so I thought that these would be of some help to you especially the map function and the radio will help keep you occupied when you get bored" she said with a smile and with that the boys left to start their journey they walked all the way to the edge of town and when they were standing on the hill that marked the start of route one they turned around and looked back and surveyed they town as they both thought the same thing _'So the adventure begins'_

TO BE CONTINUED

I would like to thank all the people who helped me start writing I'm not going to name everybody because there are just to many people to thank but I will thank all my friends from when I was at school and the teacher who encouraged me and my writing. well there you have the first chapter i hope you enjoyed it please read and reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

Douglas's grand adventure chapter two

Douglas and Andrew stood on the hill over looking pallet town for a while. They gave a large 'Sigh' then joined hands and started walking along the path through the forest towards viridian city after everything that had happened the day before they were both excited about there journey they couldn't wait to find out what was out there and to have fun together and to just enjoy each others company. They walked around talking about anything that came to their mind they were closer than ever. As they walked along hand in hand with Andrews head on Douglas's shoulder they heard a rustling in the tall grass to the left of them when they stopped to see what it was a small bird came out from the grass Douglas took out his pokédex and pointed it at the small Pokémon and a voice came from the pokédex and said:

**Pidgey**

A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand.

A very docile Pokémon. If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back.

It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting

"Hey cool it's a pidgy" Said Douglas

"Yeah I want to catch it that would be a cool Pokémon to have" Said Andrew

"Well go on then I already have articuno you should catch it" said Douglas

"ok thanks babe OK GO BULBASAUR" said Andrew throwing a poke ball forward and bulbasaur came out "Ok bulbasaur here we go our first battle lets start with a tackle attack" bulbasaur charged forward but the pidgy took to the air and dodged the attach flapping its wings hard it sent a gust of wind straight at bulbasaur and blasted him backwards into a tree "Bulbasaur try a vine whip" with that bulbasaur got up and two vines came from the side of the bulb on his back and went straight towards the pidgy in the air the pidgy tried to dodge but bulbasaur wrapped the vines around its legs and slammed it into the ground.

"Andrew now toss the poke ball" said Douglas

"Ok Go poke ball" shouted Andrew and threw a poke ball at the pidgy the ball hit pidgy and pidgy turned into red light and entered the poke ball the poke ball fell to the ground and wobbled once, twice ,three times and then made a popping sound and pidgy was caught.

"Cool I caught it" said Andrew jumping up and down he then grabbed Douglas into a tight hug and kissed him full on the lips.

"That's great I'm proud of you babe" Said Douglas

"Yeah I can't believe I caught my first Pokémon" replied Andrew

"Yeah I felt the same when I caught my first too" said Douglas

"Bulbasaur you did great too" Said Andrew

After that Andrew picked up the poke ball that contained pidgy and shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

"Dude I can't wait till we get to my house and I can get that belt that holds poke balls" said Andrew

"You mean like the one I'm wearing" said Douglas

"Yeah I bought it last week before that stuff happened with my dad I was planning on contacting professor oak then running away but then that stuff happened with my dad and I wound up going on a journey anyway" said Andrew

"Well we need to stop by and see officer jenny first and see what's happening with your dad and make sure its safe to go to your house and get your stuff" said Douglas

"Ok well let's get moving then" said Andrew

They walked for a while longer enjoying the time that they had to themselves taking in all the beauty of the nature that was around them there were pidgy flying over head and all the trees around them eventually they came to a river when they reached the river they decided to take break as they sat there listening to the river in silence they were both at peace when they heard a noise from further down the river they headed towards where the sound was coming from when they got there they found what looked like a turtle Douglas took out his pokédex and pointed it towards the Pokémon and the voice said: "**Squirtle **After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. The shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient; probing fingers will bounce off it. Powerful sprays of foam from its mouth and Shoots water at prey while in the water. It also withdraws into its shell when in danger."

"Cool it's a squirtle" Said Andrew

"But look at it, it looks injured" said Douglas "we better get it to a Pokémon centre and fast"

"But how were still a day or two from viridian city" said Andrew

"Well we will just have to go faster and not stop till we get there" said Douglas with a look of determination on his face.

"Ok but lets go we don't know how seriously injured it is" replied Andrew

With that said Douglas picked up the squirtle they ran back to where they left there things picked up their bags and ran across the bridge over the water and ran as fast as they could towards viridian city they ran for most of the day only slowing down to catch their breath.

"Hey why don't we call ahead using the pokétech that way we could let them know we are on our way" said Andrew

"Hey that's a good idea but I have a better idea let's call professor oak I don't have a number to call viridian city's Pokémon centre" said Douglas

"Ok that's a better idea I'll call him while we walk" said Andrew with that he pulled out his pokétech and dialled the professor's number Tracy answered after the third ring.

"Hello professor oaks lab how may I help you" said Tracy

"Tracy its Andrew we met yesterday" said Andrew

"Oh yeah how's it going" replied Tracy

"Not good we found an injured squirtle in the woods and we are currently hurrying to viridian city to get it some help" said Andrew

"Oh my that's not good" said Tracy "why did you call here"

"Well we thought we should call ahead to let them know we are on the way" said Andrew "but we don't have a number to call"

"Oh right I'll call them and let them know can you tell me how it is injured was it in a battle or was it something else" asked Tracy

"Well it doesn't look like it was in a battle it looks more like it was beaten up" Answered Andrew

"Ok I'll call officer jenny and tell her that you are on you way there how long will it take you to get there" said Tracy

"Ok well give her our pokétech numbers and tell her to call us and we will fill her in" said Andrew

"Ok good luck guys" said Tracy and then they hung up

They kept running for about another hour or so not knowing how long it would take to get there when Andrews pokétech started to ring.

"Hello" said Andrew as he answered the pokétech

"Hello this is officer jenny I was told that you found an injured Pokémon and are currently heading to viridian city to get it some help" said officer jenny

"Yes that's correct we don't know how close we are but we are going as fast as we can" said Andrew panting

"Ok I'm currently heading out to meet up with you I take it you are staying on the path" asked officer jenny

"Yes we are so I take it we will see you soon" answered Andrew

"Yes I'll be going as fast as I can" replied officer jenny

"Ok we will keep our eyes out for you approach" said Andrew

With that they hung up and continued forward they were going for about another half an hour when they saw a police car speeding towards them from the distance they stopped running when they saw it when it stopped they saw officer jenny motion them to get in and they jumped in the back and officer jenny turned the car around and sped down the road. They were going very fast down the road and they reached viridian city in no time at all once they entered the city the Pokémon centre was easily spotted when jenny pulled up outside the boys jumped out of the car and ran inside to nurse joy who was standing at the counter.

"Please you have to help this squirtle" said Douglas in a panic

"Its ok I've been expecting you" said nurse joy said taking squirtle from Douglas's arms

"Is he going to be ok" asked Andrew

"Yes I'm sure he will make a complete recovery" answered nurse joy

"Oh thank goodness when will he wake up" asked Douglas

"He should be awake sometime in the morning" replied nurse joy with a smile "If you would like you could stay here in the Pokémon centre tonight there are some rooms just down that hall"

"Yes thank you" said Douglas

"Officer Jenny would it be possible to talk to you tomorrow about everything" asked Andrew

"Yes that would be fine I'll stop by tomorrow morning to talk to you" said officer jenny

With that officer jenny left and the boys followed nurse joy down the hall to a room with two beds.

"You boys can sleep in here tonight I'll come get you if squirtle wakes up" said nurse joy turning and leaving the room the boys quickly and changed and climbed into one of the bed as soon as the cuddled up to each other they fell asleep. They woke up the next morning completely rested they quickly got up and changed and went to see nurse joy.

"Good morning boys" said nurse joy

"Good morning how is squirtle" asked Andrew

"He's doing fine he should wake up soon if you follow me I'll take you to him" answered nurse joy walking down a hall to a room where squirtle was lying on a bed looking a lot better than he did the night before the boy sat down next to the bed waiting for squirtle to wake up they sat there for about an hour when squirtle started to wake up Douglas walked over to the bed ask put his hand on squirtle's shell.

"Hey there buddy I hope you feeling better" said Douglas squirtle just turned his head slightly to look at him Douglas just stood there with a smile on his face hoping that squirtle would understand that he wasn't going to hurt him.

"I'll go and get nurse joy and tell her that squirtle is awake" said Andrew

"Ok that's a good idea" replied Douglas

"Squirtle you really had us worried for a while there I don't like to see people or Pokémon hurt" said Douglas. Just then nurse joy walked in the room and came over to squirtle's bed and began to check him to see if he was ok.

"Well he seems to be much better than he was last night" said nurse joy

"That's good he had me worried for a while there" said Douglas "I wonder what happened to him though"

"Well these injuries were definitely not from a battle but I can't tell what did it but from what I can tell from my examination is that this squirtle is close to evolving I don't know why anyone would do this to a Pokémon"Said nurse joy

"I know Pokémon have feelings just like us but some people just use them as tools they should be treated as our friends not as tools" Douglas said passionately

What nurse joy and Douglas didn't know was that squirtle was listening to what was being said. Douglas and Andrew went out to the lobby to wait on officer jenny they were sitting there chatting away for about an hour when officer jenny walked in.

"Officer Jenny how are you today" asked Douglas

"I'm doing fine how are you two doing" said officer jenny

"Were good and so is squirtle" said Andrew

"That's good I really wish we could find out who did that" said officer jenny

"Yeah so do we but there is no way to find out" said Douglas

"Yeah that's true it's a pity we can't understand Pokémon" said Andrew

"Well there is no use worrying about things we can't change" said officer jenny

"Yeah your right so what is happening with my father" asked Andrew

"He has been arrested and we won't need to go to trial because when we went to arrest him he was drunk and made a complete confession even though he didn't mean to" said officer jenny laughing

"Yeah he gets that way when he's drunk" said Andrew laughing along with her and Douglas soon followed after they calmed down

"So it's safe to go to my house and get my things" asked Andrew

"Yes it should be he's still sitting in jail but he could post bail soon" said officer jenny

"Ok we'll do it now and we will be quick so that we can be out of there before he gets out" said Douglas

"Yeah that's a good idea I can give you a lift over if you want" said officer jenny

"No that's ok we'll walk it's not that far from here actually" said Andrew

"Yeah I'm going to leave my Pokémon here so that they can rest up" said Douglas

"That's a good idea I'll do the same" said Andrew

"Ok I'll see you boys later" Said officer jenny

With that officer jenny left and the boy left their Pokémon with nurse joy after they left the Pokémon with nurse joy and Douglas asking her not to mention articuno to anyone they left the Pokémon centre and headed to Andrews house to get his things little did they know that they were being followed by squirtle all the way there. Else where and the police station Andrews dad had just posted his bale and was on his way home trying to think of a way to get back at his son for putting him in jail he was out but it wasn't long until he had to appear in court so he didn't have much time to get his revenge. The boys arrived at Andrews's house and went inside to get Andrews things as they were looking around Andrew came to a door in the hall and was standing there looking at it when Douglas walked up and put his arms around his waist.

"What is it babe what's in there" asked Douglas

"I don't know dad always told me not to look in there" answered Andrew

"Well why don't you look now and he won't know" said Douglas

"I don't know something is stopping me from opening the door I think I'm still afraid of what my dad would do if he found out" said Andrew sadly

"Well I don't have that problem so ill take a look" said Douglas

"Ok but be careful I don't know what's in there honey" said Andrew

Douglas walked up to the door and opened it, it was just a closet with almost nothing init there was a small wooded box with a letter on top of it when he lifted it down he noticed that the letter was addressed to Andrew.

"Babe it's a letter and a box the letter is addressed to you" said Douglas handing the letter to Andrew who opened it and the letter read:

_Dear Andrew_

_In this box is a special gift for you __I__ hope that when you are ready to start_

_Your journey that you will be truly happy __I'm__ sorry __I__ couldn't be there for you_

_I real__l__y wish that __I__ could be __I__ wish __I__ could be there to see you grow up but_

_It was not meant to be__ about a month after you were born I was told I had_

_An illness__ I'm not going to tell you what it was but you are safe from it I_

_Hope that you are happy in your life and know that I'm watching over you_

_You will always be my son._

_Your mother_

_Sandra_

"M…m…my mother left this for me" said Andrew with tears in his eyes Douglas put the box to the side and pulled Andrew in to a tight embrace and held him whilst he cried after a few minutes he began to calm down but Douglas still held him giving him comfort.

"Are you going to be ok babe" asked Douglas

"Yeah I never knew my mom my dad never wanted to tell me about her I don't know why I guess it hurt him to much to think about her but I cant believe he never told me about this he should have told me she left this for me I guess that's why he told me not to look in there" said Andrew his anger growing

"Babe don't let this eat you up inside he was the one with the problem not you to be honest I'm surprised that you are the kind hearted person you are being raised by him" said Douglas

"I know but it still makes me angry that he didn't tell me" said Andrew

Just then the front door banged open and Andrews's dad stood their just glaring at them Andrew cowered and Douglas stood in front of him to protect him.

"What are you doing in my house you get me thrown in jail and think you can just waltz in here" said his father

"What do you mean it's his house too or at least it is for now" said Douglas scowling and Andrews's dad

"Yeah right the only reason he was still here was because I would be in trouble if I threw him out" said Andrews's dad

"Well there's nothing you can do now and I won't let you lay a finger on him" said Douglas angrily

"Yeah and what are you going to so about it kid there's nothing you can do to stop me" laughed Andrew's dad

"Oh yeah" said Douglas reaching for his belt "Oh no I left my Pokémon with nurse joy"

Andrews dad laughed and started walking towards them but Douglas refused to move no matter what Andrew kept trying to get him to run but he wouldn't he just stared angrily at Andrews dad willing to do anything to protect the one he loved Andrew's dad was almost at them when a jet of water came from behind them and hit Andrews dad in the chest the boys looked behind them to find squirtle standing there Andrews dad bellowed and ran forward squirtle took a deep breath but in stead of breathing out a powerful jet of water erupted from his mouth and shot straight towards Andrew's dad and again hit him right in the chest and sent him flying backwards into the wall and he slumped to the floor knocked out to say that the boys were speechless was an understatement it took them a few seconds to regain there voices and realize what just happened.

"Dude that was amazing" said Andrew

"Yeah but maybe we should tie him up and contact officer jenny" said Douglas

"Ok ill do that you see to squirtle" said Andrew getting up and going to the back door

"Hey squirtle thanks for the help" said Douglas "So I guess that means you want to come with us then doesn't it"

Squirtle didn't say anything he just ran to Douglas and threw him self into his arms hugging him with everything that he had. While squirtle was hugging Douglas Andrew had tied up his dad and called officer jenny. While they were waiting for officer jenny they continued packing Andrews things with the help of squirtle Andrews dad had woken up and was currently yelling at them from the other room but Andrew paid him no attention and just went on with his packing once they were done they had a seat in the sitting room while they waited on officer jenny they were only sitting for about half an hour when the door went Andrew answered it, it was officer jenny.

"So what happened here" asked officer jenny looking around the room and both the boys went on to explain what happened with Andrews dad and how squirtle came to the rescue it was at that time that Andrew remembered the box that his mother had left him he ran to where it was left and brought it back into the living room when he opened it there was a poke ball but it was blue with an M on it.

"Oh my god that's a master ball" Exclaimed officer jenny

"I wonder where my mom got it" said Andrew

"I don't know but it's a great gift I found one in the woods when I caught articuno" said Douglas before he realized that he had said too much

"You caught and articuno" asked officer jenny Douglas went on to explain how he caught articuno and what had a happened since. After we were done explaining everything that had happened officer jenny handcuffed Andrew's dad and left we followed soon after with Andrews's things each of us carrying one bag and even squirtle was carrying one when we got back to the Pokémon centre nurse joy noticed us with squirtle

"Ahhhh so that's where he went when I went to check on him he was gone" said nurse joy

"Yeah and I'm glad he followed us it seems that he's decided that he is coming with us" Said Douglas

"Well that's good he could use a good trainer" said nurse joy

"Yeah well were just going to spend one more night here then were going to head out" said Douglas

"Ok well here are your Pokémon back then and I was surprised that you caught an articuno I can see that you are going to be a great trainer" said nurse joy handing us back our Pokémon

"Thank you nurse joy" said Andrew

"So squirtle you want to come with us then" said Douglas squirtle didn't say anything well that they could understand anyway but nodded "Ok then well I guess that's settled here is a poke ball"

Squirtle touched the poke ball and turned into red light and went inside it.

"Well now that that has been settled lets get to be its late and it's been a long day" said Andrew

With that they headed down the hall to where they were sleeping last night got changed into their pajamas and snuggled up to each other in the bed and fell asleep during the night Douglas had a strange dream it was all dark but there was a strange pink light in the distance and a voice that said "We will meet soon and I will give you a great gift but there is something missing and you will find it soon never lose the kindness in your heart and you will be great" and then he woke up with a strange feeling that everything would be good. The next morning after waking up both boys started to pack up their gear and head out but they decided after they were packed to stock up on necessary items like potions and other healing items so they stopped off at the local poké-mart to get what they needed then headed out into viridian forest upon entering the woods Douglas got the feeling that something wasn't right he didn't know what it was but he hoped that what ever it was that they could handle it the worry must have shown on his face because Andrew noticed.

"What's wrong babe you look worried" asked Andrew

"Well I don't know something just doesn't feel right" said Douglas

"Yeah I know what you mean I feel it to and I don't know what it is" said Andrew with a worried look on his face

"Well the only thing we can do is press on and handle what ever comes our was and what ever it is we'll face it together as long as I have you I can handle everything" said Douglas with a big smile

Andrew grabbed Douglas into a hug.

"I love you Douglas I don't know when it happened but I do" said Andrew

"I love you too Andrew" said Douglas returning the hug "I hope we will always be together right now I cant bare the thought of losing you I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you I promise you right now that I will protect you no matter what"

"Thank you I will protect you as well" said Andrew as he lifted his head and kissed Douglas on the cheek

"Well lets get going" said Douglas taking Andrews hand and walking down the path through the woods they were walking for half the day when they heard a noise it sounded like a hi-pitched screech but it sounded like it came from the distance they both stopped.

"What was that sound" asked Andrew

"I don't know but it sounded familiar" said Douglas "It came from that direction"

"Do you think we should take a look" asked Andrew

"Well I don't know why but I feel like we should go and take a look" said Douglas

"Well ok lets go then" said Andrew walking it to the woods with Douglas they were walking for about five minutes before they heard the noise again they kept heading towards where the sound was coming from they looked forwards and could see a clearing ahead as they were heading into the clearing they had to hit the ground because a burst of fire came at them.

"Damn what was that" said Andrew

"I don't know lets look" said Douglas standing up again when they got into the clearing the saw a bird its wings were on fire and it was a beautiful sight Andrew took out his pokédex and pointed it at the bird and the voice said: "**Moltres **Known as the legendary bird of fire. Every flap of its wings creates a dazzling flash of flames. As it flaps its flaming wings, even the night sky will turn red. This legendary POKEMON scatters embers with every flap of its wings. It is a thrilling sight to behold. Is said to bring early spring to the wintry lands it visits. Both of them just stood there with shocked looks on their face thinking that most people are luck if they ever see one legendary Pokémon but here it was they had seen two and they had only just started their journey when they looked closer they realized that the moltres was really hurt and they didn't know why they tried to approach it but it just shot a flamethrower at them.

"Well it looks like it won't let us get any closer" said Douglas

"What are we going to do we have to help it" said Andrew

"There is only one way we have to catch it" said Douglas

"But how regular poké balls don't work well on legendary Pokémon" said Andrew

"Wait a minute you have that master ball that will work that's how I caught articuno" said Douglas

"You're right here you catch it" said Andrew holding the ball out to Douglas

"No it was a gift from your mom you should do it that way we both have a legendary bird Pokémon" said Douglas

"Ok here it goes" said Andrew turning to face the moltres "MASTER BALL GO" Andrew threw the ball at the moltres it hit and the moltres turned into red light and went inside the ball Andrew just stared at it with a shocked look on his face.

"I…I…I did it" said Andrew in a shocked voice"I can't believe I caught moltres" he grabbed Douglas and gave him a passionate kiss then pulled him into a tight hug he then ran and picked up the ball and put it on his belt.

"Andrew I think we should call the professor and let him know" said Douglas

"Ok you call him I think I would get over excited" said Andrew with a grin plastered to his face Douglas laughed slightly the took out his pokétech and dialed the professors number he answered it on the third ring

"Hello professor oaks lab oak speaking how may I help you" said the professor

"Hello professor its Douglas something just happened and I though we should tell you" said Douglas he then went on to explain what had happened and to ask what they should do.

"Well I must admit this is a first you two have not only seen a legendary Pokémon but two and captured them I have never heard of this before but I suggest that you use some potions on moltres and get him to a Pokémon centre as soon as possible and it should be fine but what concerns me is that two legendary Pokémon were found injured I wonder who or what could have done it" said the professor thoughtfully

"Yeah that's weird I never thought about it before" said Douglas "Well if we find anything out we will let you know goodbye professor we'll talk to you later"

"Goodbye Douglas remember be careful out there" said the professor and with that they hung up the pokétech.

After they finished treating moltres with the potions it seemed happier and looking a lot better than when they first saw it then they set up camp for the night then they were just sitting around talking then they went into the tent and snuggled up together and Douglas had another weird dream it was that pink light again this time it said "We will meet soon you have all you need I will come to you soon" and then he woke up with a peaceful feeling. He just lay there with Andrew using is chest for a pillow he just smiled down at him thinking about how much he loved him and that he would never let him go he was thinking about the future how when he was old enough he wanted to buy a house with Andrew and possibly adopt some kids he knew he definitely wanted to marry him he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Andrew was propped up on one arm watching him he snapped out of his thoughts when Andrew kissed him passionately.

"So what were you thinking about" asked Andrew

"Us and what we could have in the future" answered Douglas

"Really and what do you want the future to hold for us" asked Andrew intrigued

"Well I see you and me married with our own house and maybe adopting some kids one day and us growing old together" answered Douglas with a big smile

"That's what I see as well when ever I think about us and what we could have as a future" said Andrew raising his head and kissed Douglas on the cheek.

"Come on let's pack up camp and head out and on to pewter city" said Douglas

"Ok let's go" replied Andrew they then got up and dressed and started packing up the tent and making sure the fire was out and that all the trash was picked up.

They made it back to the main road and it took them about an hour of walking before they reached pewter city once they reached the city they headed for the Pokémon centre to get moltres and there other Pokémon healed to say that nurse joy was surprised to hear that they had not one but two legendary Pokémon was an understatement but still took all there Pokémon with a smile while they were sitting on one of the couches in the lobby area they talked about what they were going to do while in pewter.

"Well were going to challenge the gym leader Brock for a badge then I guess we rest up before heading out to cerulean city" said Douglas

"Yea that sounds like a plan I hope we win at the gym" said Andrew

"Don't worry we will be both have Pokémon that will be strong against his rock type" said Douglas

"Oh yeah I forgot about that plus we have the legendaries as well that will give up the shock value as well" said Andrew thoughtfully

"Yeah I didn't think of that I still wish I knew who or what injured them like that" said Douglas anger growing

"Well let's hope we can find out and stop them before they hurt any more Pokémon" said Andrew putting his hand on Douglas's leg to calm him down just then nurse joy walked over and gave them there Pokémon.

"All of your Pokémon are doing fine good luck and come again" said nurse joy heading back to the counter

"Ok let's head to the gym who should go first me or you" asked Douglas

"You have more experience that me you go first and ill watch" answered Andrew

"Ok let's go" said Douglas standing up and heading out the doors of the centre fortunately the gym wasn't far from the centre. As they walked up to the gym they noticed that it was a rough stone building almost screaming that it was a rock type gym. They walked up to the doors and opened them and walked inside as they looked around the room they noticed that the battle field was covered with rocks which would give the advantage to the gym leader.

"Hello" shouted Douglas "Were here for a gym battle"

"Fine I am Brock leader of this gym who shall be my fist challenger" Brock shouted back

"I will my name is Douglas" said Douglas

"Ok this will be a two on two battle no time limit choose your fist Pokémon" said Brock taking his position at one end of the battle field

"Squirtle I choose you" said Douglas throwing a poke ball forward and squirtle came out and landed a few feet in front of Douglas "Ok squirtle its time for our first battle lets do our best"

"A water type good choice but I hope you know how to use it go geodude" said Brock throwing a poke ball forward the Pokémon that came out looked like a boulder with arms "Battle start"

"Ok squirtle water gun" said Douglas as squirtle let out a powerful jet of water that struck geodude on the face and it roared in pain

"Geodude tackle" Brock called and geodude charges straight at squirtle

"Squirtle dodge and use bubble beam" called Douglas and squirtle jumped out of the way and fired a long stream of bubbles that caused geodude to fall to the ground unconscious

"Geodude is unable to battle the winner is squirtle" said the referee

"Good job geodude return" said Brock and returned him to his poke ball "Go zubat" when the Pokémon was released it looked like a bat with no eyes and two long thin legs.

"Wow I thought you only used rock Pokémon" said Douglas

"I used to but zubat is good so I use him as well" said Brock

"Ok squirtle use water gun" said Douglas

"Zubat dodge and use quick attack" said Brock and zubat dodged the water gun and sped to wards squirtle who didn't make it out of the way in time and was hit hard he struggled to his feet when suddenly he started glowing bright white it grew in size it grew a tail and pointed ears when the light cleared it was definitely still a turtle but it was different Douglas took out his pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon the pokédex said: **Wartortle **Often hides in water to stalk unwary prey. It cleverly controls its furry ears and tail to maintain its balance while swimming. When tapped, this Pokémon will pull in its head, but its tail will still stick out a little bit it is recognized as a symbol of longevity. If its shell has algae on it, that WARTORTLE is very old.

"Cool congratulations on evolving wartortle" said Douglas

"Congratulations now lets continue the battle zubat leech life" said Brock zubat flew forwards and bit wartortle still being weak from the quick attack it fell to the ground unconscious.

"Good job wartortle take a rest return" said Douglas calling wartortle back into its poke ball "Ok time to use a special Pokémon I choose you" throwing the master ball forward articuno flew out shining in all its glory.

"Well this is unexpected I never thought I would get to battle a legendary Pokémon especially an articuno" said Brock "well lets continue shall we zubat quick attack"

"Articuno dodge and use ice beam" called Douglas and articuno dodged the quick attack and fired a blue beam straight at zubat and froze it in a block of ice.

"Zubat is unable to battle the winner is articuno and the battle goes to Douglas from pallet town" said the referee as Brock called zubat back to its poke ball and Douglas called articuno back.

"Good battle here is the boulder badge you earned it" said Brock holding out a silver badge Douglas took it and clipped it to the inside of his jacket.

"Thank you Andrew would like to challenge you as well shall we wait or come back later" said Douglas as Andrew walked up to stand beside him.

"If you could come back in a few hours that would be great my Pokémon should be healed by then" said Brock

"Ok see you in a few hours then bye" said Douglas as they both left to go back to the Pokémon centre to get Douglas's Pokémon healed once they were they wandered about the city for a while then headed back to the gym for Andrews gym battle. The battle was good bulbasaur defeated brocks geodude and onix and Andrew got the gym badge they both went back to the Pokémon centre and Andrew got his Pokémon healed and they checked into one of the rooms. After getting some dinner they went back to their rooms to get some sleep during the night Douglas had another dream: _"It is almost time for us to meet you will have what you are missing soon and we will then meet and I will give you two gifts that no one else will have"._

Douglas woke up with the familiar feeling of peace and he gazed down at his love and that feeling increased even more.


	3. WARNING

Ladies and Gentlemen, Hear ye! Hear ye!

I just received word that SOPA is back and they are trying to take our freedoms on the internet away.

That means if anything is posted that is even partially copyrighted, like a video of you and your buddies singing karaoke or a still-frame from a movie or an uploaded song or—horror of horrors—fanfiction, the person that posted it will be considered a felon, with jail time and everything.

Check these sights (Take the spaces out for the web addresses) or any other ones found on the internet to find out more.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/ unauthorized – streaming - felony_n_3720479 . html

www/washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama –administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www. Youtube watch? v=1fTt4k4Cae4

Pass the word, WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ANYONE YOU SPEAK TO ON THE INTERNET.

Post this as an update in your fanfiction stories or a status update on all your other favorite social networking sites. This won't just affect Americans, it will affect the entire world.


End file.
